Ridiculous
by meiflower
Summary: Cecil is knocked unconscious. The Warrior of Light is beautiful. Somehow this leads to sex. More serious than the summary. Warrior of Light/Cecil, Kain/Cecil yaoi, sex, language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Cecil is knocked unconscious. The Warrior of Light is beautiful. Somehow this leads to sex.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, sex, language.

**[Dissidia:FF] Ridiculous [Warrior of Light/Cecil, Kain/Cecil]**

He's beautiful in this ridiculous sort of way.

I've been told the same of myself, but I disagree. I have admitted to myself, grudgingly, that mine is a… _feminine_ beauty. Not at all ridiculous, and certainly not like _his_.

He's… radiant. He glows. Sometimes, looking at him from behind as he slashes at an enemy or rises quickly from a blow, I swear he has a halo.

It's that light of his.

And as he raises his sword, hand at his chest, and looks heavenward (is there a heaven?), readying himself for battle after battle, I think he might be an angel.

He fights with such grace, such power.

"Cecil! Cecil!"

His voice, too, is beautiful. Strong and unwavering and with a solemn sort of bravery…

"Cecil! Stay with me!"

Someone is calling my name. It might be him, but I am uncertain. I'm focusing on his face above me. His face is beautiful as well, pale and flushed from the rush of fighting and adrenaline. It hovers above me as my eyes slowly flutter shut.

His is the last face I see before going unconscious.

* * *

He's beautiful in this ridiculous sort of way.

This is my first thought, as my eyes open.

His is the first face I see when I wake up.

"Thank Cosmos." He sighs and leans back, hand pushing back his silver hair. He's tired (has he been watching over me?), but looks relieved now that I've proved that I'm alive.

"Light!" I sit up abruptly but he stops me with a gloved hand.

"You'll wake the others."

I look behind me. Indeed, a few meters away, our comrades are sleeping. My outburst has irritated Onion Knight and Zidane, who mumble a little in their sleep and turn their heads away from my direction.

I blush in embarrassment and make a mental note to apologize to them in the morning, though they will probably recall nothing.

Light chuckles a little. This surprises me. I look at him- his eyes are sparkling despite his weariness, and the corners of his lips are turned upwards just slightly.

"You're beautiful."

Wait.

That wasn't me.

I stare at him in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Has no one told you that you are beautiful, Cecil?"

Hearing him say my name makes me shiver.

"I- I hear it often, but it often carries little or no meaning to me."

"I see."

He leans forward and down.

Our faces are mere centimeters apart.

I'm shaking.

He kisses me.

I kiss back.

He kisses me again.

"You're beautiful."

He says this in between breathless kisses, over and over again.

I don't remember that this is wrong until I find myself naked.

"Light… stop. Stop!" I'm panicked now, now that I realize that he is _right there_ and I'm _naked _and we're _both men_… (though that didn't stop me last time, did it?)

_Last time…_

"Light, stop!" I push at him, at his chest, at his shoulders. "Light…"

He looks up at me, eyes filled with impatience and alert and concern and _want._ "Cecil?"

"I- I have a wife!"

His eyes change to _oh, was that it? _"I don't care."

He kisses me again.

I give up.

I don't care either.

* * *

He's beautiful in this ridiculous sort of way.

_Shit. _

There are fingers down _there, _fingers that are not mine, and they are slicked with saliva and it is not until I feel them that I realize.

"No! Don't!" I jerk away. I can't do this. I cannot…

I refuse to ruin him.

"Stop!" Any louder and I'll wake everyone. I sound like I'm under attack, after all.

He knows this.

"Cecil, what's-"

"Don't touch me!"

I'm crying.

"Cecil?!"

"I'll… I'll taint your light… I'm dirty… Don't touch me!" I'm _really _crying.

And he's poised just above me, staring in shock.

"Please, don't… I don't want to defile your beauty." That beautiful light of his, that aura…

He doesn't understand.

"You could never be dirty, Cecil. How could you say such a thing?"

He doesn't understand.

"You don't know… oh, gods, you don't know."

I'm not worthy to even touch him.

"I was once in the darkness."

There.

He won't want me now.

He kisses me again.

(So I thought.)

* * *

He's beautiful in this ridiculous sort of way.

I try my best to stay quiet.

Cosmos help us if the others wake.

It was difficult, at first. He pushed a finger into me, then two. I forced myself to relax (the way I did that other time, it seems so long ago now) and that was when he knew.

"You've done this before."

Yes.

"Only once, and before I was married."

He had nodded, and continued.

He steadies my hips as he thrusts and it feels so amazingly _wonderful_ and sweat pools at the base of my neck and he is so beautiful and…

I climax with a stifled moan. He continues to move inside of me, breathing heavily.

He kisses me when he comes and I feel his release fill me.

* * *

He's beautiful in this ridiculous sort of way.

Morning comes far too early for my liking and although we're both clothed when everyone wakes, I feel as though there is some mark, some remainder of our acts last night, which everyone can see.

I check for bite marks and bruises (there were a lot last time), but there are none.

None visible, anyhow.

Apparently, Light and I were ambushed and I was rendered unconscious. I remember now and am embarrassed at my weakness. He seems to notice this. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

They all ask me if I am alright, if I recovered, if I am well enough to fight.

Light answers for me, and I'm unsure whether to be thankful or annoyed.

He's like a possessive boyfriend.

I laugh so hard that I cry. I pull him into an embrace.

I hear Tidus whistle suggestively until Light glares at him.

We all laugh.

I look at him, and somehow I feel as though some of his light is reflecting off of my eyes and back onto his.

And somehow, the darkness has disappeared.

* * *

He's beautiful in this ridiculous sort of way.

* * *

**[A/N] ...I am so glad this is done. **

**Wow, okay. This took a really long time (a ridiculously long time, ahahaha) to write, and I'm so happy with it. I got the idea while I was in the shower a little while ago and ran with it. **

**Warrior of Light/Cecil is something I've seen very little of but always considered. It's not something I can really justify or support with evidence from the game, but it is something I felt might... click? In any case, they both behaved wonderfully when I was writing this, although I can't help but feel both are slightly OOC? **

**Oh well. I tried.**

**Raise your hand if you noticed that I really like Kain/Cecil~ Teehee.  
**

**Of course, I should be doing my winter assignments right now, URHURHUR.  
**

**Inspired by, yeah, Dannath's works. (http: // www . fanfiction . net/~dannath) She's simply amazing. (n _ n)  
**

**Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
